


Proper Way to Run Away

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Series: Bingo Fluff Fun [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Running Away, flying totally works here, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: Nanamo is thinking about running away. The Warrior of Light shows her the proper way to do so.





	Proper Way to Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some friendship fluff.

Nanamo Ul Namo, sultana of Ul’Dah and seventeenth in the like of Ul, stared at the crown she normally wore, the gold with rose colored jewels sparkling in the sun. She was already dressed for the day in her preferred pink, white and red dress with her hair up in its usual twin tails, but she just couldn’t put on the crown today. She could feel the weight of her duties as sultana pressing on her as well as the strings the Syndicate had wrapped around her when they put her on the throne following the death of her parents. Most of the time, she was able to deal with everything, but today, she was slowly being crushed under the pressure.

Maybe it was time for Lady Lilira to take another jaunt out through her city…

“Not thinking about running away are you, Your Grace?”

The voice was warm, teasing, and completely unexpected in the privacy of her bedroom, and she spun around on her vanity bench to beam at the silver haired Elezen leaning against the doorway. Only, unlike the last time she had seen him clothed in the robes of a thaumaturge, he was wearing simple clothes that were made out of rich fabrics that a person could easily overlook if they weren’t paying too close attention to the fine weave. 

“Actually, I was thinking just that, Warrior Cai’cout,” she said with a sniff before she hopped down and ran over to hug him. He laughed and scooped her up for a hug, and she silently cursed the fact she was so short when compared to the towering Elezen. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I arrived to escort you around,” Cai’cout replied, giving her another hug before he placed her back on the ground. “Papashan is already aware of my presence as well as Raubhan so you shouldn’t worry about any protests from them.” He shrugged off the backpack he was wearing and dug around before pulling out a bundle of clothes in a soft green color. “I brought something new for you to wear because we’re going to roam a bit farther than Ul’Dah this time.”

“You didn’t have to,” protested Nanamo even as she accepted the bundle. It was a soft wool, a cloth she normally didn’t wear in the hot desert of Thanalan, but she grinned and dashed behind her screen, eager to get out of the dress she was wearing. In less time than one might think, she was back, wearing the sturdy and  _ very _ warm clothes as Cai’cout walked over to the balcony attached to her rooms. “What are you doing?”

Cai’cout grinned at her, sharp and mischievous. “It would be  _ easy _ to slip past the guards with permission, but how about we run away in the proper way?”

“Proper way?” Was there a proper way to run away? She always just slipped out past the guards with Papashan on her heels most of the time, but her curiosity had her following someone who had become her friend without either of them realizing it. 

When she emerged out onto garden, her breath caught at the small, sleek white ship that was situated there, the white sail folded back against the rear of the ship, and she knew from the detail and craftsmanship that she was looking at something that had been born in the mind of Cid Garlond, master of the Ironwerks. It was too beautiful to be anything else. 

“Now normally, running away would involve a rope over the edge and off we go,” remarked Cai’cout as he settled his backpack into a small cargo compartment before he held out a hand for her. “However, I thought it would be more exciting to literally take off.”

“Will both of us fit?” she asked, walking over to take his hand as she peered into the miniature airship. She had heard about such a thing when the various leaders of the Alliance had been gathered together for a state dinner. Ser Aymeric of Ishgard had mentioned how the new government had commissioned about a dozen of the fast crafts to make up a flying squad to assist their new allies, the dragons, with various things while also getting people to places faster as needed. The one she was looking into now held only a single seat with handles on each side of that seat, and with all the room, it was blatant that it had been constructed for the tall Elezen next to her.

“If you don’t mind a slightly uncomfortable ride,” Cai’cout replied, lifting her into the manacutter before climbing in himself. He settled himself in the seat before grinning at her as he placed her in his lap. A belt was pulled out and fastened around both of them, and she grinned, clapping her hands in delight as he started up the engine. No, she didn’t mind this bit of discomfort for the chance to soar through the air like this.

The engines themselves were practically silent, only the soft whisper of wind betrayed the movement of the blades, and the mast rose to its full height above them. She squeaked in surprise as the white vessel rose up off her balcony with an ease she hadn’t seen before in any sort of airships. Then, Cai’cout moved the handles, and the manacutter rose into the sky like dandelion fluff. She watched as they rose higher into the sky, the grand city of Ul’Dah slowly shrinking below them, and she squeaked again as the small ship turned towards the north, sending her leaning towards the side. The belt around her middle kept her firmly in place however, and she was very glad for such precautions.

“Where are we going?” she called as Thanalan rushed past below them. Once out of the city proper, Cai’cout had lowered their height to something that would let her watch the land and all that it contained fly by. While she couldn’t make out too many details, it was still highly fascinating, and she could understand the need for wool at the moment. It was colder up here than on the ground.

“Tell me, Your Grace, have you ever met a dragon before?” Cai’cout called back, and she laughed in delight, clapping her hands excitedly. 

Apparently, her friend preferred the unexpected adventures in far off places when he ran away, and she couldn’t  _ wait _ to see where he was taking her. Maybe she’d see about contacting Cai’cout the next time she decided to run away for a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> I know flying doesn't work in Ul'Dah and the manacutter is a single person mount, but it was too perfect to not use as a "getaway" vehicle.


End file.
